1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for handling an event in a security and control system, and, more particularly, to an event handling system and method for unified event processing based on a standard operating procedure (SOP).
2. Background
Generally, a security and control system transmits a plurality of events to a plurality of target devices so that each of the target devices takes an action according to a corresponding event. The security and control system monitors and controls events gathered by the target devices in real time.
The security and control system uses an event pushing scheme. For example, the security and control system may use a web-based long polling scheme, a TCP/IP session pushing scheme, or a mobile-based TCP/IP session pushing scheme as the event pushing scheme. The type of event pushing scheme may be determined according to a user and a process necessary to push an event to a corresponding target device. A conventional event transmission technology may provide a plurality of clients or an anonymous browser with a service such as a polling service, a long polling service, or a streaming service.
In the polling service, even if an event occurs in a server, the server does not transmit the event to the anonymous browser or a client if there is no request message from the browser or the client. If the server receives a request message from the browser or the client, the server transmits the event as a response message to the browser or the client.
In the long polling service, if an event does not occur in a server, the server does not transmit a response message to a browser or a client even if the browser or the client transmits a request message to the server. If an event does occur and the server receives a request message from the browser or the client, the server transmits the event as a response message to the browser or the client.
In the streaming service, once a server receives a request message from a browser or a client, the server transmits a response message to the browser or the client whenever an event occurs.
However, since a relatively large number of events occur in a typical security and control system, it is difficult to implement event transmitters to handle all of the events. In addition, since a typical event transmission schemes such as a web or mobile scheme do not consider various connection states of target devices, they cannot guarantee the transmission of an event to a destination, i.e., the target device.
The Korean Publication Patent No. 2001-0060869 relates to an event handling method by a request of an operator in a communication system. The event handling method provides a technology of managing data indicating a state of an event in the communication system, detecting an event using a polling mode or an interrupt mode in a single device, and performing polling with reference to a duration, a priority, and the number of occurrences of events when detecting an event using the polling mode. In the event handling method of the communication system, event information is received from an operator while the communication system operates to update an event state table. Events are detected from the event state table using a polling scheme for events whose detection scheme is performed in the polling mode. Events are detected from the event state table using an interrupt scheme for events whose detection scheme is performed in the interrupt mode. Therefore, in a device in which there is a plurality of events, it is possible to flexibly manage events in response to a request of an operator even while the device is operating.
The Korean Registration Patent No. 10-0489690 relates to a method of modeling a database table for real-time alarm control and processing an event. The method is provided to use a single waitlist table, a table for managing a state of a connected client, and a daemon monitoring technique for managing waitlist data and a list of connected clients, thereby improving an alarm information processing speed. In the technique, a database is used for storing or processing alarm information. A daemon processor maps current alarm information accumulated in a waitlist table to a reading alarm sequence number of a client list, manages a current alarm list within the waitlist table, and perceives a state of the client list by a final polling time and the alarm sequence number, and then manages an abnormally completed client. When an alarm event is generated from system equipment, the alarm event is transmitted to an alarm management processor of a server. The alarm management processor stores alarm information in the database.
However, such conventional event handling techniques require transmission that depends on an on-line connection environment of a plurality of event transmission targets. Such methods do not consider the actual connection environment of an individual transmission target at the time the event occurs, and thus transmission of the event is not sufficiently guaranteed. In addition, since the life cycle of the event is not managed, the accuracy of an event processing procedure for an important event is deteriorated. These methods cannot process a large number of events and do not have a procedure for managing the events.
Such conventional event handling techniques do not provide a unified process interface to process an important event and do not take into consideration the occurrence of a large number of events exceeding that of a typical transaction.
In other words, the conventional event handling techniques focus on transmitting a unified push at a point in time when an event occurs, but do not provide a reliable and intelligent event transmission method when there is variation in a connection environment.